Dyskusja użytkownika:Cree^^3
Total Drama Musical Adventures Mariah,Monique,Izabela,Johan,Ania,Catherine are safe (in 1st and 2nd episode).You can vote on Kelsey/Vicky/Leanne/Billy/Alex/Madison/Ken/Samantha/Blanca/Russel/Katie.You can vote by 2,5 hours ! no ale i tak dyszka dla ciebie :) co wy było gdyby ci się stało ? I'm from England Gwenny*'''BTR ROCKS!~ 10:48, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) What time is at Poland? Gwenny*'BTR ROCKS!~ 10:53, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) In my country, it's 11:55 am. Gwenny'*'BTR ROCKS!~ 10:56, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) za nic ale musze być bardziej wymagający skumałem że te 9 i 10 to na lewo i na prawo rozdaje wiesz teraz 3 sezon odcinek goni odcinek i będzie coraz trudniej robię tak po to ,aby nikt nie spoczął na laurach i aby był poziom te lewo i prawdo to chodzi o to że za łagodnie oceniam a co do obrazku kelsey to mi się spodobał i wielki postęp dxc4ever to też muszę docenić oj nie bądź na mnie zła tak po prostu ten obrazek zrobił na mnie wrażenie,zaciekawił maxa i tak nie dostał nie obrazisz się jak madison dostanie 11 pkt ? a nawet 500 u mnie prawie 5000 ale nie o to c'mon wiesz trudno mi sie przyzwyczaić w tym odcinku wyniki mogą być różne,trochę dziwne,ale od następnego odcinka się przestawie i jak będzie trzeba to 5 będę stawiał wiesz że jestem obiektywny na początku nie chcę być taki ostry,aby się do gry nie zrazili i aby nie poryzygnowali dobra wyjadaczu myślę że pewnie przegramy przez blance i myślę że to wystarczający powód aby na nią zagłosować nie gniewaj się że masz 2,3 pkt mniej komu jak komu ale to tobie chyba nie robi ,ale kto jak kto wiesz że jestem obiektywny ODBIJESZ SOBIE TE PUNKTY W NASTĘPNYM ODCINKU masz jakiś pomysł na zadanie ? no masz 13 pkt no to o co c'mon normalnym jak chcesz mozesz zrobic strone izy What art program do you use???? Gwenny'*'BTR ROCKS!~ 20:34, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) You can try Paint.NET if you want, or Paint Tool Sai. But Paint Tool Sai, has a trial. Gwenny'*'BTR ROCKS!~ 20:37, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) Let's take for example Paint Tool Sai. You can paint on this only for 30 days. That's a trial. Gwenny'*'BTR ROCKS!~ 20:41, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) jeszcze coś z dory ci zostało XD My real name is Catherine, so you can call me Cathy!! Gwenny'*'BTR ROCKS!~ 19:10, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) co cree nie wierzysz w śpiewające wiewiórkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii XD a se maluj wont to be in a alince I we vote togeter we might nock that person right out of the game-Jarrod777 ok-Jarrod777 hey you seem like a good artist, join the camp ima make :D http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mariaah67/Total_Drama_:_Show_Down -Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 10:24, cze 20, 2011 (UTC) patrz a właśnie słucham tej piosenki bloody mary nikogo nie faworyzuję ! może po prostu nie widzisz że już nie jest tał łatwo w tym sezonie i masz dużych konkurentów do wygranej jeszcze raz powiesz mi że kogoś faworyzuję to zabiję XD mam pytanie na ile pkt zasłoguje ania bo niewiem czy dałem za mało/dużo nie jesteś zdyskwalifikowana za naciski na sędziego taki żarcik pewnie że wybaczam :) to żaden szablon tylko taka tabelka co różne bajery takie porobiłem jak chcesz możesz sobie skopiować i porobić zrob strone a ja ci wyślę to była moja najlepsza plotka od czasu kiedy wmówiłem babci że zdejmują modę na sukces i ona to rozpowiadała dalej XD ale głupoty napisywałem XD sorry mam nadzieje że się nie gniewasz ale nie mogę przestać się śmiać XD kiedy masz koniec szkoły ja mam jutro o 18 pamietaj że mogę zabezpieczyć stronę i tam wstawić fotkę twoją i billyego z waszego wesela !!! żarcik ale mogę tak zrobić XD przecież się nie obrażaj tylko zartuje wez w necie poszukaj jak moge cie zrobic wspolautorem bo samemu to troche trudno wszystko ogarnoc bym to z chęcią zrobił ale nie wiem jak weź w goglach poklikaj i może gdzieś znajdziesz witam moją prawą ręke :) i co działa ??? zobacz co napisał billy tam gdzie pisałem te głupoty to naprawde on pisał ja kocham jego koment nie no nie moge XD napisał że jesteś sexy ja nie mogę zaraz się uduszę XD XD XD XD excuse you can suggest to your friends through this contest http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Chloe22 Thanks - Chloe22 ważne kinga słuchaj piszę z komy i za wiele nie zdziałam jak dodajesz zdjęcie to przy edytowaniu u góry przy podglądzie dycji jest takie coś jak komentowanie i to cały czas musi być zaznaczone to się odchacza przy dodawaniu foty czyli jak dodałas fotę to musisz zaznaczyć wpisz noni 20 pkt i powiedz im wiesz w komentach ze nastepne zadanie to upodobnienie sie do bohaterow z high school musical kurcze no kinga możesz zrobić aby było można stawiać komenty zrob edytuj i zaznacz kwadracik z nazwa komentowanie przekazalas im zadanie ? kinga za parę godzin mam zakończenie roku szkolnego i gdyby już ktoś był przegłosowany to w tabelce mu zaznacz out a ten z 2 miejsce to low i aby zakończyc głosowanie muszą być przynajmniej 4 głosy na jednego zawodnika a gdyby był remis to nikt nie może zmienić głosu i im wtedy powiedz że będzie zadanie-dogrywka które ok przed 20 ogłosże prawdopodnie,gdyby była taka potrzeba o 18 e tam dobra się wpisze najwyżej ok 20 poczekają XD ale ta lalka barbie dobra jest z pretensjami że ktoś na nią głosuję,ale żeby zrobić zadanie to nie było pana xp to wkońcu lalka barbie sam plastik a w środku pusto XD weź mi powiedz kto zrobił lepszy strój do hsm leanne czy kelsey ta strasznie wciągający i uzależniający numer jakoś mi się nie widzi obrazek leanne nie wiem czy nie dostanie 19 na 30 kujon !!! ja zresztą też XD thumb|left|376px|YOU ARE HERE !Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 12:37, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) przegraliśmy możesz głosować xp jesteś w stanie zrobić zadanie jak się źle czujesz to rozumiem ty na banany a ja na pomidory xp idiotka i was looking around this wikia and saw that Kelsey, Monique, Izabela, & the others had like there own page, Ex. http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Izabela, can you make me one for me?(: -Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 23:05, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) cool :) but can you just but like the basic things on it? i'll do the rest -Love Maria ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 23:16, cze 23, 2011 (UTC) clickpatrz jaka chamówa chodzi mi o punktacje co do odcinka 5 !!! kurczę jak na ten moment to jakie są 3 naj foty ? powrarzam pytanie moje typy ja mara i ty bilety johana i katie są identyczne i wyglądają jak bilety na utobusy/trajtki u na s w gdyni XD oni na bank nie będą w 3 wygranych o co ci c'mon ? ps oglądam jan na tvn style grubasy żrą obiad i potem deserek XD nie no beka na maxa włącz sobie XD może za darmo ,bo ja bym nie zapłacił ,aby posłuchać kociej muzyki XD no to smacznego XD co to znaczy kk ? mon cały czas to gada ale co ok bo zapomniałem XD stawiam te 4~,żeby nie było XD a to ok 4~ pozdrowienia z '''GDYNI !!! XD Będziesz robiła zadanie dla chętnych ?' weź kliknij i zobacz na 7 odcinek i kto zrobił lepszy obrazek ja czy francuz Przemek9514 15:58, cze 25, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 i to są zalety/'WADY '''wiki ja coś mądrego napisałem a ty to wywaliłaś XP cicho nie przeszkadzaj myślę co napisać na stronie izki XD o co ci c'mon nic nie napisałem na jej stronie XD ale osiągnołem to co chciałem jak mon będzie chciała ci coś napisać to w okienku "obserwuję to" pokazuje się izabela kanciastoporta i fantom i będą mieli beke XD jakbyś chciała zabrać chłopaka mojej siosty to byś była samotna do końca życia XD dobra nie przeszkadzam rób dodatkowe zadanie no to niech dziadek namaluje a ty poskacz bo bracie,który bedzie skakał na kuzynie ......już się zgubiłem XD powiedz czego nie wiem XD no sorki przepraszam nie będę ale powiedz że było śmiesznie gniewasz się :( ? wyspa albo plan ale niczym innym się nie obraże aby było fajne tło i wszyscy uczestnicy kurcze już jesteśmy trochę ponad półmetkiem niedługo kończymy a nie mam pomysłu na 4 sezon mam propozycję w 4 sezonie będziesz moją współprowadzącą ? 18 uczestników nie zapominajmy o lindzie Przemek9514 17:33, cze 25, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 a co robisz bo czas jutro do 10 z chaczkiem rano ? no to smacznego ale chodzi mi o grupowe że nie to kopiuj wklej chodzi mi o to aby w różnych pozach byli jak zrobił cavi w tym swoim też lubię gadać na moją rodzinę XD możesz wejść na czad z total drama wikia ? nudzę się ,a nie chcemy abym znów ize meczył XD ? wejdziesz ? plis widzę że też kombinujesz jak złapać dodatkowe pkt XDPrzemek9514 20:06, cze 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 dobre jestem na tej wiki już 3 lata a zacząłem dziś od 0 XD co ? jest mała różnica między nami widziałaś szkić,który zrobiła mon ? fajny a ty co myślisz ?Przemek9514 20:51, cze 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 już wiem o czym pogadam jutro z katie XD najłatwiejsze odznaki zdobyte co ? katie ! katie ! katie ! musimy pogadać a wiesz że izka ..... XD kto to niedokończona pomiędzy blancą a kelsey ? bblll etam bletam co ty mówić do ja XDPrzemek9514 21:12, cze 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 kurcze kinga mam do ciebie prośbe przyrzekam na moj uczial w tym programie a chce wygrac ze nie tkne strony izki chodzi mi o to czy nie mozesz wyslac mi zdjecia grupowego przez mon na maila ? moj mail to przemas_l@wp.pl bo pisze z komy a on mi nie chce odpalic pliska zrobisz to ? dzieki ze wyslala ale moja beznadziejna koma nie chce pobierac zalaczniko moze bys mogla zmienic nazwe tego szkicu na np szkic i wyslac mi n dyskusje z pelnym rozmiarem ? licznik fot i edycji rosnie pamietaj bys mogla wyslac wiadomosc do caviego czy robi fote ? nie wiem co mAm z nic zrobic weź przeczytaj nowe komentarze do blogu courtbarfa XD Nastepne zadanie to zrobienie nowego wizerunku koncertowego np abba i to ma być na zasadzie zdjęcia chodzi mi o to że robicie zdjęcie swojego uczestnika z nowymi ciuchami i musi być podpisane wiesz coś na zasadzie autografu możesz to wkelić bo z komy to nic nie zrobie xp dobra zaraz sam to zrobię pamiętam co było w 24 odcinku wiem że razem odpadli ,ale jego eliminacja była juz zatwierdzona przed ceremonią czyli gdyby zdobył 3 czy 0 głosów to tak już wiadomo że odpadnie to nie jest strona izki tylko idżabelli ! strona izki jest nietknięta ! ja tego nie zrobiłem tylko jakiś debil i potem to wykasowałem och co za pozytywna fala nienawiści co do mnie XD sorry już nie będę :) proszę o przywrócenie strony idżabelli ! Przemek9514 16:10, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 wyniki będą za 2 h jak możesz to wyślij caviemu że ma 17 godzin albo definietywnie wywalony jak możesz to weź wyślij wiadomośc do mon czy kończy zdjęcie czy coś dodała a jak tak niech mi OBOWIĄZKOWO WYŚLE bo potrzebuje Jakiś dowód aby dać jej nietykalność na ten odcinek I've also made Billy, Ania, Catherine and Vicky. G₩₠nn¥'₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 17:33, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) czy to może być ta ruda z zieloną spódnicą,która była we wszystkich sezonach w pierwszym była na szóśtym miejscu a w drugim na ósmym ?Przemek9514 18:48, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 jestem bardzo wdzięczny że dodajesz foty do moich stron ale mam prośbe nie zmieniaj mi moich fikcji i odcinków jakby co to nie zaznaczaj kto jest wywalony ja jutro to zrobie i prosze nie dodawal hiperlaczy w tabelce nominacyjnejPrzemek9514 20:51, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 czy mi się wydaje ,ale czy ania ma brodę na wspólnym zdjęciu ?Przemek9514 20:54, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 statystyki mówią same za siebie ,ale o co w nich chodzi to sam nie wiem ta a ty mi kiedys wciskalas ciemnote ze tylko godzine dziennie przy kompie mozesz byc a tu widze ze 25 godzin na dobe 10 dni w tygodniu XD plese dont vote me off next and your kinda beaning mean to me this seson-Jarrod777 mam prośbę weź wejdź na total drama frame link jest na nasze stronie i weź wpisz że jest nie fair sama zobaczysz dlaczego i w nastepnym glosowaniu glosuje na leane już leshawna czy tam eva jest piękniejsza linda ma 53 min albo robi papa już po 13 możesz oficjalnie w moim imieniu ogłosić że linda odpadła za nie zrobienie specjalnego zadanie i powiedz że głosowanie jest zamnknięte czyli wszyscy oprócz lindy zostają w grze i wyniki za 6/7 godzin rudzielce idzie na dno po tym co mi zrobił 3 miejsce skandal przynajmniej 2 powinienem mieć.może się zapisesz do 4 sezonu pokażemy kto tu rządi i pokażesz na co cię stać po tym nieudanym występie dory w 1 seonie XD jak myślisz ? Przemek9514 12:38, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 z góry mówię,że ja będę odpowiadał za casting w przyszłym sezonie :D no weź się zapisz może wygrasz pliska tam są łatwe zadania ja jeden obrazek robię 10 minut tam ale widać różnice u mnie jest wysokim poziom a tam jednak dno XD Przemek9514 12:47, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 dziecko obrażone,że ktoś na nie zagłosował daj mi chsteczke bo to takie wzruszające 8DPrzemek9514 12:55, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 im not a normel chiled ok you cant tell eneyone-Jarrod777 "normel chiled" co to ma znaczyć ? Przemek9514 13:06, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 zobacz jak naprawdę wygląda autor tego rudzielca ale nie wiem co TO jest chłopak/dziewczyna takie metwe to jest XD Przemek9514 13:10, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 niech się cieszy,że tak daleko doszło nie głosowałem na to za czasów drużyn,bo było mi tego żal,że tak szybko odpadło w zeszłym sezonie PS.tak dziwnie piszę ,bo nie wiem co to jest Przemek9514 13:14, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 did you get my message-Jarrod777 Put it on the gallery of TDMA. G₩₠nn¥'₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 15:48, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)thumb|Monique's autograph. dla kogoś musiał być XD dobry pomysł z tym tajnym głosowaniem ? kumasz na czym polega ? Przemek9514 17:28, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 na tej zasadzie będzie ona ma coś z głową,ale nie była chamska przynajmniej,raz pokłóciła się z kucharką,że w mielonym było za dużo cebuli XDPrzemek9514 17:31, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 "słuchaj mnie kobieto te kotlety są ochydne jak nie umiesz gotować to po jakiego h**a (naprawdę bez beki) tu gotujesz nie będę tego obrzydlistwa jadła"Przemek9514 17:34, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 głosowałaś ?Przemek9514 18:38, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 rude dziadostwo odpadło jak miło :) wiesz jak głosowanie było jawne to miałem takie predykcje kto mniejwięcej będzie miał jakie miejsce itd,ale te głosowanie bardzo mnie zaskoczyło więc ogólnie jestem w szoku takiego czegoś się nie spodziewałem nie mówię o leanne teraz,bo to było wiadomo,ale jak żałośnie pisze komenty na stronie musisz przeczytać uśmiejesz się na maxaPrzemek9514 19:23, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 o bo ja wiem tajne było napewno leanne głosowała na nią lub niego Przemek9514 19:31, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 dj (klubowy) jakbym normalnie dj napisał to może by nie skumali XD pozdrowienia od idżabelli o samku truskawkowym XD A teraz nowość ! Idżabella o smaków jeansów! XD Przemek9514 20:23, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 napewno się nie skusisz ? z olbrzymimi soczystymi kawałkami jeansów XD,które rozpływają się w ustach!!! XD Przemek9514 20:48, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 nie masz ochoty na jeansowy jogurt ? jeansy pochodzą z najgorszych i najtańszych i najbrudniejszych lumpexów XD Przemek9514 20:54, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 żryj te jeany ! XD XD XD XD hmm,jestem cały nerwowy,bo jutro o 12 dowiem się,do jakiego liceum mnie przyjęli 3maj za mnie kciuki :D Przemek9514 21:09, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 a ja 3mam kciuki za ciebie współczuję ci egzaminów,które bedzie miała ja mialem 2 obowiazkowe a ty bedziesz ich miała wiecej Przemek9514 21:29, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514